Soixante secondes
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Soixante secondes. Une minute à peine pour dire tout ce qu'il ressent pour Haizaki. C'est court, c'est trop rapide, et pourtant... /!\ SPOIL CHAP. 211 !


**Soixante secondes**

Résumé : **Soixante secondes. Une minute à peine pour dire tout ce qu'il ressent pour Haizaki. C'est court, c'est trop rapide, et pourtant... /!\ SPOIL CHAP. 211 !**

Pairing : **HaizaKuro (oui, je fais des couples bizarres XD mais faute à mon imagination trop débile et pervertie TT^TT et puis, je suis sûr que même si Haizaki est le connard qui adore provoquer Kise, il a... Bon ok, il AVAIT un bon fond XD)**

Rating : **K (j'aurai pu faire un M 8D /SBAAAF/)**

Genre : **Un mélange de Romance, d'un peu (beaucoup) d'OOC par-ci par-là mélangé à du yaoi de KnB, ça vous donne... un texte tout débile de Splash Boum C: /SBAAAF/**

N/A : **Hello tout le monde C: !**

**Pour commencer, l'histoire se situe dans les scans (donc risque de spoils pour ceux qui ne lisent pas !) 211, à la fin du chapitre, juste avant le départ de Shougo. Le moment où Kuroko le rejoint m'a juste tuée, surtout quand Haizaki lui dit qu'il n'est pas un gars gentil. Mais selon moi (et mon âme yaoiste XD), Kuroko ne le croit pas et pense qu'Haizaki a toujours un bon fond, mwahaha /SBAAF/ (hypothèse plus débile, tu meurs XD). Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai trouvé un nouveau couple qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire XD ! Alors en espérant que ça vous plaise...**

**Bonne Lecture C: !**

_Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki (sinon, KnB ne s'appellerait même pas KnB mais KnH pour Kuroko no Harem XD)._

* * *

- Hein ? Haizaki quitte l'équipe ?

Lorsqu'il entend ça de la bouche d'Aomine, un '_pourquoi_' curieux et enfantin traverse l'esprit de Kuroko. Après tout, Shougo est fort et a du talent. Malgré ses nombreuses disputes terminées en violentes bagarres, l'albinos joue très bien au basket. Alors pourquoi le renvoyer du club de basket si Shougo est bénéfique à la victoire, - au dicton '_toujours victorieux' _de Teiko ?_  
_

Il lui faut un moment pour bouger ses jambes et rattraper Shougo. Quand il le rejoint derrière le gymnase, Kuroko lui exprime ses ressentis - _'mais tu as du talent'_ ou encore _'j'ai entendu que tu quittais le club, est-ce que c'est vrai ?'_. Mais tout ce que fait Haizaki, c'est un sourire qui se veut moqueur, mais qui ne l'est pas finalement. Derrière cette façade de '_badass_', Kuroko sent de la peur et de la déception, de la rage et toute la violence dans les poings d'Haizaki.

- J'en ai marre de jouer au basket. Tout ce que tu fais c'est puer la transpiration. Passer du temps avec les filles, c'est plus amusant pour moi, déclare-t-il en jetant ses baskets dans la poubelle. Il sort un briquet et l'allume, fait danser la flamme. Cette dernière embrase bientôt ses chaussures, qui disparaîtront bientôt en cendres - et Haizaki tournera la page.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?, demande Kuroko en regardant Shougo droit dans les yeux. Il esquisse un haussement d'épaules et pose son regard sur la flamme dansante devant lui.

- Tu sais... Il n'y a pas que les bons gars dans ce monde. Il y a aussi ceux qui sont mauvais...

Haizaki marque une pose. Dans son esprit, l'image des yeux de l'Empereur est là, son regard rouge perçant, capable de prédire les moindres mouvements de son adversaire - de n'importe qui. Le génie aux deux facettes, claire et sombre.

- Et ceux qui te font peur..., termine Shougo en se retournant vers Kuroko. Ce dernier a l'air déconcerté et écarquille les yeux. Il sent, il sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. C'est à peine visible, mais Haizaki tremble, et le membre fantôme de Teiko le voit.

Le plus grand s'approche de lui et pose une main sur le haut de son crâne.

- Qui sait... Peut-être que celui qui restera aura un destin pire que le mien, fait-il en dépassant le bleuté. Il passe à côté de lui, frôle son épaule, et Tetsuya perd ses moyens. Il était venu ici pour arrêter Haizaki. Alors pourquoi...

Pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas ?

Et plus il pense, plus les secondes passent. Dix secondes s'en vont, et soixante secondes sont à cinquante secondes d'achever une minute.

- Haizaki-kun...

Sa voix est hésitante et il se retourne vers le plus grand - sept secondes écoulées.

- Je...

Il décide de rejoindre Shougo. Neuf secondes.

- Tous les deux...

Ses doigts agrippent le tissus de la manche d'Haizaki. Celui-ci hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Est-ce qu'on gardera contact ?

Six secondes parties.

- On n'est pas ami à ce que je sache, réplique Haizaki en poussant un soupir.

- Je sais. Je sais ça... Mais...

Dix secondes en plus d'effacées.

Et les autres dix secondes encore passent trop vite - trop rapidement. Le regard insistant de Kuroko, Haizaki qui cède en se penchant vers lui, se rapproche de ses lèvres et les plaque contre les siennes, lui vole son premier baiser et l'emporte avec lui, gardant l'empreinte de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Si tu le souhaite..., lui souffle-t-il les huit dernières secondes restantes. Puis, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, il reprend à nouveau sa route et une fois au pied du portail de Teiko, sa main se lève en signe d'au revoir.

- A la prochaine, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Une minute est passée.

Haizaki a quitté le club de basket - Kuroko soupire. Il se sent beaucoup mieux maintenant que Shougo lui a promis de le revoir.

Cependant, les gens changent.

Et en sombrant dans la violence plus qu'il ne l'était, Haizaki Shougo ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

* * *

**Frappez moi pour écrire des idioties pareilles (après avoir terminé d'écrire, je me suis réellement demandé si ça valait la peine d'être posté XD mais bon, autant essayer hein U.U). C'est... Bizarre, pas vrai ? XD Non, je vous rassure, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça dans les scans (SPOIL : en fait, j'ai rajouté une partie après qu'Haizaki parle de destiné x) oui, l'auteur est une flemmarde et préfère décrire des passages XD). D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un de particulièrement invisible et calme, je trouve que Kuroko panique beaucoup X) et il pense beaucoup aussi, haha :3 C'est particulièrement dégoulinant de romance (surtout qu'Haizaki est aussi super OOC comparé aux scans XD D'habitude il est super 'badass' et là, il se retrouve en lovey-dovey en train de céder aux caprices de Kuroko '-' WTF? XD)**

**Voilà, vous savez tout, maintenant XD J'ai retranscrit la moitié de ce qui s'était passé dans mon cerveau pour que cette histoire sorte TT^TT (comme quoi, l'inspiration sort de partout XD)**

**PS : Pour ceux qui suivent Kuroko Give You Wings, j'ai commencé le chapitre 4 (qui est aussi le dernier chapitre TT^TT Naaah !) et honnêtement, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que la suite sera postée, désolée (SHAME ON ME !). Mais j'espère d'avance que cette fin vous plaira :)**

**Allez, je vais arrêter de polluer XD**

**Big hug :3 \o !**


End file.
